Smile
by Noblee
Summary: Colección de drabbles. Italia/Fem!Alemania. #7: ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? Bueno, él se encargaría de no alargarlo más... aún si todavía eran palabras.
1. Bella sonrisa

_Hetalia no me pertenece.  
Italia/Fem!Alemania._

* * *

Monika aceptó con un sonrojo la flor que Feliciano extendía frente a ella con una sonrisa.

—Ve~ Deberías sonreír más, _Germania_. Eres una _bella_ _signorina_.

La aludida desvió la mirada hacia el camino empedrado que los dirigía hacia el pueblo. Asintió y la comisura de sus labios se alzó con un ligero temblor. Italia rió con nerviosismo, ignorando el leve escalofrió de temor que sintió.

Se acercó a Monika y tomando su mano derecha, expresó: —Con una hermosa sonrisa.

Depositó un suave beso sobre el dorso de la mano femenina y sonrió con inocente picardía al ver intensificarse el sonrojo.

* * *

_100 palabras exactas…_


	2. Entre la espada y la pared

_Hetalia no me pertenece.  
Italia/Fem!Alemania.  
Ubicado en el año de 1940._

* * *

Una mueca de resignación apareció en el rostro del italiano, que con una urgencia arrolladora, frotaba con frenesí sus manos para ocultar su ansiedad, preocupación…temor.

Cuando conoció a Alemania, se maravilló ante lo hermosa que era la joven rubia. Fuerte y peligrosa.

_Sabía que sería su perdición. _

Él no quería entrar en la guerra, pero de seguir neutral, no pasaría mucho tiempo para que Monika invadiera sus tierras.

—Es mi deber advertirte, Italia, que si me traicionas envidiarás el destino de Polonia, porque al menos los polacos no me traicionaron…[1]

Las palabras fueron crueles. Reales.

Asintió con una falsa sonrisa.

* * *

[1] Frase que Hitler le dijo a Mussolini en una de sus últimas conversaciones, antes de que Italia ingresara a la guerra.

_He decidido hacer una colección de drabbles de esta pareja. ¿Les parece? Serán de 100 palabras, ni más ni menos.  
__P.D. Leí en los archivos de Hetalia, y decían que Fem!Alemania, es igual que su contraparte masculina, sólo que tiene pechos muy grandes xD_


	3. Dividida

_Hetalia no me pertenece._  
_Italia/Fem!Alemania._  
_Ubicado en el 13 de agosto de 1961 [1]_

**oOo**

Ese día, por más que quisiera oír la voz de Alemania, no hizo ningún intento para hacerla hablar. Sólo se colocó a su lado y le abrazó dándole a entender que él estaba para ella.

A Feliciano le dolía ver los vívidos ojos azules de la chica apagados. Sabía lo que se sentía que te separasen de tu hermano. Lo vivió en carne propia.

Y aún así…no supo que decirle. Sólo atinó a estrecharla contra sí con más fuerza. Porque aunque no lo pareciera, Monika estaba llorando, gritando.

Italia siempre había temido de Rusia.

Pero ese día, únicamente lo odió.

* * *

[1] Día en que el muro de Berlín, se alzó.

_Rayos, estoy haciendo esto muy trágico.  
Y una aclaración: sí, Italia será un poco ¿infantil? Pero sigue siendo un hombre, y supongo que su actitud cambia aunque sea un poco al tratar con mujeres. Después de todo, es un Don Juan xD  
_


	4. Pecado original

_Hetalia no me pertenece._

_Italia/Fem!Alemania._

_Ubicado en el 22 de mayo de 1915. [1]_

* * *

Monika notó la ligera incomodidad de Feliciano.

El italiano tenía más de media hora en la oficina, y sus ojos escapaban de los suyos, concentrándose en la pintura de la pared.

Dio un suspiro y se colocó al lado del hombre quien le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

—_Mio fratello_ me mataría de enterarse que estoy aquí —susurró con la cabeza gacha jugando con los dedos de ella. Suspiró. —Perdóname, Alemania.

Su alegre voz se oyó decaída. Derrotada.

Monika frunció el ceño preocupada. Con ambas manos, levantó el rostro del italiano.

—Siempre lo haré, Italia.

_Aún desconocía el dolor que sufriría._

* * *

[1] Un día antes de que el "Tratado de Londres" se llevara a cabo. Aquí Italia dejaba la Triple Alianza. Fue firmado el 26 de abril de 1915. Pero se hizo efectivo un mes después.

_En la WWI, Italia traicionó a Alemania. Y creo que también en la WWII…o ¿me equivoco? Si es así, corríjanme. Y aún así, Alemania siempre lo tuvo de aliado…que lindo :3 Claro, desde el punto de vista Hetaliano xD_

_Creo que me tardaré un poco para actualizar este fic y Love in the war (Usa/Afganistán), que este semestre está un poco pesado -.-_

_Pero a este le quedan muchos drabbles :P  
Paciencia, ¿sí? *O*_


	5. Musa retratada

_Hetalia no me pertenece._

_Italia/Fem!Alemania._

_Línea temporal al gusto._

* * *

El lápiz danzaba con maestría entre sus dedos a la vez que componía una gratificante estrofa.

La figura femenina entró al local y la admiración se colocó en su rostro adornado de un leve carmesí. La escritura pereció y miles de trazos adornaron la siguiente hoja.

Se levantó dispuesto a irse y con una leve sonrisa colocó frente a la chica, el papel ligeramente doblado. Se despidió agradeciéndole por la inspiración.

La joven rubia observó con sospecha el papel. Lo tomó y un sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas.

"Es una joven encantadora, _signorina_."

—Feliciano Vargas.

Monika agradeció el retrato.

* * *

_Pues esto está basado en un capítulo de Da Vinci's Demons. Claro, sólo la idea del retrato xD_

_Siempre dicen que los italianos son unos románticos, y como me basé en Da Vinci, pues quise hacer a Feliciano un artista coqueto 8D_

_Y ¿qué mejor forma que referirle a Monika que lo inspiró? Hohon~_


	6. Hermosa inseguridad

_Hetalia no me pertenece._

_Italia/Fem!Alemania._

* * *

Monika se encontraba en su segundo trimestre. Feliciano no podía estar más que encantado. La joven se veía resplandeciente, desprendía un gran instinto maternal.

Sin embargo, un día la notó cohibida. La encontró observándose fijamente frente al espejo, con una mirada meticulosa y hasta perdida.

—No es que no me encante —susurró—, pero… —acarició su vientre que ya estaba más abultado.

Feliciano comprendió. Sonrió con ternura, y le abrazó viéndose ambos reflejados con su hijo en brazos.

—Te ves… increíblemente hermosa, Monika —contestó besándole suavemente el hombro derecho—. No soy alguien celoso, pero… —suspiró.

Monika le miró confundida.

* * *

_Oh, oh. Cuidado, ¡people! Un Feliciano celoso es muy peligroso xD_

_Y más con semejante mujer. _

_Para mí, la mujer es hermosa, pero embarazada… uff! ¡Es más sexy! *O*_

_Creo que lo del embarazo ha de ser una de las experiencias más hermosas del mundo, pero que aún así, a veces la mujer no puede evitar sentirse insegura sobre ciertas cosas. No sé, eso creo yo xD_

_No le hagan caso a una virgen (?)jajaja_


	7. Promesa de confort

_Hetalia no me pertenece._

_Italia/Fem!Alemania._

_Ubicado en el año de 1980._

* * *

Feliciano había soportado muchas cosas en el pasado, pero tenía que admitir que aquello era horrible.

Decaída, hasta demacrada… así estaba Monika en ese momento, con un abrigo y con la mirada perdida sobre aquel muro.

Inhaló profundamente y con paso lento se colocó a un lado de ella.

¿Cuánto tiempo ya había pasado? Era masoquista llevar la cuenta. Cogió la mano de la chica estrechándola con fuerza.

—De alguna forma, ya verás, derribaré este muro por las dos… por ti —susurró con firmeza.

Monika apoyó suavemente su cabeza en el hombro de él.

Aún quedaba un rastro de esperanza.

* * *

_Segundo capítulo de la mini-saga "Berlín". Se supone que han pasado 19 años desde que el muro se alzó. _

_Pobre Monika :'C y yo de maldita que los hago sufrir xD_

_Espero que les haya gustado. _

_Ciao~_


End file.
